Don't 8e Such A 8a8y
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Vriska breaks in her new toy, for whom she has no red feelings. Dubcon.


Vriska may have enjoyed the act more, but she knew how to appreciate her handiwork once it was done. Tavros knelt before her, held under her mind control with his orange blood slowly seeping down from bite marks she'd left rather carelessly and sloppily across his neck. She was messy with her technique, because she was far more interested in the initial breaking of her crush than she was about showing off her flawless setup. Besides, whenever she went hunting for pictures it was always the sloppy shoots that got her going more than the too-clean, too-precise professional ones. Where the bindings were so perfect they had to be done by people who were one hundred percent compliant. It stretched her belief as to it being blackrom at all, because there was no hate in any of it.

She didn't have to worry about bindings, because her hold on his thoughts meant he was conscious but completely compliant. His pose was one of surrender and servitude, on his knees, face upturned to marvel at her body spread out for him. She showed herself off to him not to present herself as a mate, but to show him what he'd have the honour of worshipping. Scratch marks ran along his arms, but only his eyes showed any sign of pain, despite the fact her eight legs buried into his psyche let her know just how uncomfortable he was by the sting of it all.

"Oh, don't 8e such a 8a8y. If you ever left the house or tried to 8e a troll worth anything, a few scratches wouldn't hurt so 8ad."

Naturally, Tavros had no reply, because she'd ensured he wasn't going to be speaking at all during the process. Some things she let through, like his infectious hisses and the occasional delectable cry of pain, because there was really no way to replicate those noises to her own satisfaction. Hearing the genuine sounds of Tavros reacting to her treatment made her bulge throb in excitement through the whole impatient process, and now that it was over, it revelled in his silence, and in how his eyes fell on the wriggling appendage.

He legitimately wanted her bulge, and his own coiled around itself in desperation as she teased him with the sight of it aching for him. It was a redrom session gone 'wrong' for the lowblood, and he did have intentions of sucking her bulge because he was a caring, affectionate lover, but Vriska simply being the pleasured partner wasn't even for Vriska. She needed to control and dominate him, have him on his knees beaten like he was her kismesis. And maybe her feelings for him were just a candy-coated spade, but it felt right to have him in her grasp instead of in some mutually sappy bout of slow and boring sex.

Obviously, he wasn't getting her bulge. As she beckoned him toward her, her body shifted, and the cerulean tentacle shifted to the side to reveal the hole right beneath it. Her tip teased the entrance to her nook, rubbing along the rim of it to let him know without having to say it just what he'd be doing. In blackrom, nook eating was a typically degrading act for a dominant partner to put their submissive through, and she intended to bring Tavros as low as he'd go, to make their first time around the block very much a display of power and dominance. Not that she was so insecure as to think she needed to exert anything over the meek, crippled lowblood. She just enjoyed leaving her mark, and would whip Tavros into the perfect little redrom toy.

"I just want to watch you 8reak."

She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice her slip from thoughts to words, helped primary by the fact his open, hungry mouth pressed up against her pussy and tongue going to work. She had no idea how her bulge tasted, but knew that there was no time for the virginal awkwardness of 'getting used' to it, subjecting Tavros to the full force of her flavour and leaving him no time to adjust. Time spent adjusting was time not spent worshipping her nook, which was a privilege she gave to the lowblood, and one she intended to have him fulfil.

His face pushed between her legs hard, hurriedly getting his tongue as deep into her as it could go. It was fortune she'd taken the reigns, because a quick sweep of his mind told her that he hadn't a clue how to properly eat a nook out, while the cerulean blood revelled in having others go down on her, leaving her to know exactly what she wanted. Her bulge squirmed against his face, dropping bits of blue cum onto his cheek as it slithered with anticipation, throbbing harder now that he was giving her head. Part of why blackrom nook eating was so humiliating was because of the bulge, with its mind of its own dragging across the submissive partner's face, trickling genetic material. In redrom, the receiving partner often held their bulge up, often stroking it for added pleasure, but there was no chance of Vriska being that considerate. Besides, she found him even cuter with his mouth against her twat and his gaze following the inquisitive tip of her cock, as though worried it would poke his eye out.

Leaning back against the wall and moaning in loud appreciation of what was really just glorified masturbation, Vriska wrapped her legs around Tavros's head to tighten them up, grasping his horn and pushing him down harder against her dripping slit. She liked it just a little sloppy, with lots of loud kisses and wet licks to provide sound that she could let her quickening breath rise over. Plenty of moans and insults hurled down at the kneeling troll. Her lip disappeared between her jagged teeth and she grasped her bulge with her other hand. Instead of pulling it away from his face, she stroked it wildly, smearing the ensuing drops of blue fluid onto his skin. Her jerking made it more violent, more abrupt, and let the tapered end of it smack into his face regularly. The normal wriggling of her bulge wasn't nearly demeaning enough for her taste.

The slaps came in sets of eight, naturally. Without even trying to be methodical, some patterns lay so deep in her psyche that they just happened. After delivering the octet of cockslaps to her puppet, she resumed the general stroking of her bulge, letting it rub against his face. The occasional application of spit to her palm and accumulation of the genetic material she smeared across his gray flesh meant it was getting slimier, adding a layer of unpleasant to the entire thing that made her throb in delight.

"You know, with your ro8ot legs, you can stay on your knees all night without them getting sore."

An intoxicating whimper sounded out into her thigh, making Vriska roll her hips and moan. Releasing his horn, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged, rewarded for her pull with a pained whine. The pleasure may have been what drove her to such wonderful heights, but she could get high off of puppeteering. With her hold on his mind, she got to hurt and debase him without him faltering to recover or react. As she tugged on his horn again and smacked his face with her dick, she got the chance to look down and watch him react, her his sounds and watch his eyes, while still getting the laser-precision bliss she guided him to delivering.

"I 8et your 8ulge must be thro88ing right now. May8e if you're a good 8oy I'll 8reak in your nook and watch you 8low all over yourself."

It certainly wasn't going to happen the other way around. Vriska didn't power bottom under any circumstances. She'd fuck Tavros so hard he'd fill leave a pail overflowing on the floor when he came, but that was only fucking that would go on between them. He'd get a load of cerulean dripping from his face well before that, though. Especially with the amazing nooklicking 'he' gave her.

It didn't take very long for her to feel a knot in her stomach. She bucked hard against his face, moaning as loud as she could and stroking her bulge with desperation. It throbbed and jerked in her hand, the sloppy motion and general wriggling of her tentacle keeping up the assault on Tavros's dignity. Everything quickened, and it almost caught her by surprise when she came. Just in the nick of time she managed to pull Tavros up by the horns to receive his prize, wanting the raw feeling of manipulating his body physically instead of mentally as she came. Her other hand perfectly positioned her cock, wrangling it as it jerked and struggled in her grasp, wanting to flop all over as she expelled her blue seed all over the lowblood's face.

His eyes closed to keep it out of his eyes, and she allowed him that small mercy since she got nothing out of inducing that kind of discomfort. He could feel the warm, thick ropes of it streaking across his face, already starting to ooze their down down with a slimy unpleasant feeling. He kept them closed until her orgasm abated and she stopped treating his face like a bucket, at which point he opened them again and looked breathlessly up at her.

She already had her pants halfway up her thighs. Her hair was messier than before and her glasses were just a hair away from being on properly, but she didn't care about fixing those yet. They could wait until she was back in her room, hopefully not running into any of the ten other trolls on the way there, since they'd all bring her high crashing down. She released her mind control once they were done up again, and started for the door.

"uH, VRISKA, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU'D, UH,"

"Oh, did I? Well, maybe next time, loser. I've got lots of important things to do."

"iRONS IN THE FIRE,"

"You know it. Adios, Toreasnore."

Without giving him a kiss or complimenting him, or even really acknowledging his existence once she'd used him to get off, Vriska straightened herself out and headed off, to gloat to herself about how well she dominated him, and how the fact she derived so much pleasure from it proved she was totally black for him.


End file.
